Radiosender (IV)
Die Menge an Liedern und Radiosendern, die Grand Theft Auto IV zu bieten hat, schlägt alles bisher da gewesene. Satte 16 Musiksender und drei Talkstationen sorgen dafür, dass der Sound in Liberty City stimmt. In GTA IV läuft das Handy zur bisherigen Hochform auf. Sobald 20 Prozent des Spielstandes erreicht sind, kann Niko Bellic bei ZiT anrufen und Informationen über den aktuell im Autoradio laufenden Song erfragen. Eine Antwort bekommt er dann umgehend per SMS. Ausgewählte Tracks auf CD gibt es als The Music of Grand Theft Auto IV im Handel. miniatur|ZiT-Werbung im [[Liberty-City-Reiseführer]] Zitat der Grand Theft Auto IV-Website Electro-Choc miniatur|Electro-Choc-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → Electro-Choc ---- * Padded Cell - Signal Failure * Black Devil Disco Club - The Devil In Us (Dub) * One + One - No Pressure (Deadmau5 Remix) * Alex Gopher - Brain Leech (Bugged Mind Remix) * K.I.M. - B.T.T.T.T.R.Y. (Bag Raiders Remix) * Simian Mobile Disco - Tits & Acid * Nitzer Ebb - Let Your Body Learn * Kavinsky - Testarossa (Sebastian Remix) * Chris Lake vs. Deadmau5 - I Thought Inside Out (Original Mix) * Boys Noize - & Down * Justice - Waters Of Nazareth * Killing Joke - Turn To Red * Playgroup - Make It Happen * Liquid Liquid - Optimo Fusion FM miniatur|Fusion-FM-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → Fusion FM ---- * David McCallum - The Edge * Roy Ayers - Funk In The Hole (Roy Ayers ist der DJ dieses Senders) * Gong - Heavy Tune * David Axelrod - Holy Thursday * Grover Washington, Jr. - Knucklehead * Aleksander Maliszewski - Pokusa * Ryo Kawasaki - Raisins * Marc Moulin - Stomp * Billy Cobham - Stratus * Tom Scott & The L.A. Express - Sneakin' In The Black IF 99 miniatur|International-Funk-99-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → IF 99 ---- * Lonnie Liston Smith - A Chance For Peace * War - Galaxy * The O'Jays - Give The People What They Want * Gil Scott-Heron - Home Is Where The Hatred Is * The Meters - Just Kissed My Baby * Mandrill - Livin' It Up * Manu Dibango - New Bell * Fela Kuti - Sorrow, Tears And Blood * Femi Kuti - Truth Don Lie (Femi Kuti ist der DJ dieses Senders) * Creative Source - Who Is He And What Is He To You * Hummingbird - You Can't Hide Love * Fela Kuti - Zombie Jazz Nation Radio miniatur|Jazz-Radio-Nation-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → JNR ---- * Count Basie - April In Paris * John Coltrane - Giant Steps * Chet Baker - Let's get Lost * Miles Davis - Move * Charlie Parker - Night And Day * Roy Haynes - Snap Crackle (Roy Haynes ist der DJ dieses Senders) * Sonny Rollins - St. Thomas * Duke Ellington - Take The 'A' Train * Dizzy Gillespie - Whisper Not (Big Band) K109 - The Studio miniatur|K-109-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → K109 The Studio ---- * Peter Brown - Burning Love Breakdown * Tamiko Jones - Can't Live Without Your Love * Gino Soccio - Dancer * Suzy Q - Get On Up And Do It Again * Electrik Funk - On A Journey * Don Ray - Standing In The Rain * Cerrone - Supernature * Rainbow Brown - Till You Surrender * Harry Thumann - Underwater * Skatt Brothers - Walk The Night Liberty City Hardcore miniatur|Liberty-City-Hard-Core-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → L.C.H.C ---- * Murphy's Law - A Day In The Life (Sänger Jimmy Gestapo ist der DJ dieses Senders) * Maximum Penalty - All Your Boyz * Underdog - Back To Back * Leeway - Enforcer * Sick Of It All - Injustice System * Cro-Mags - It's The Limit * Sheer Terror - Just Can't Hate Enough * Bad Brains - Right Brigade * Killing Time - Tell Tale * Agnostic Front - Victim In Pain Liberty Rock Radio miniatur|Liberty-Rock-Radio-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → LRR 97.8 ---- * The Smashing Pumpkins - 1979 * Steve Marriott's Scrubbers - Cocaine * Godley & Creme - Cry * The Sisters of Mercy - Dominion/Mother Russia * Stevie Nicks - Edge Of Seventeen * ELO - Evil Woman * David Bowie - Fascination * Q Lazzarus - Goodbye Horses * Black Sabbath - Heaven And Hell * Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Her Strut * Iggy Pop - I Wanna Be Your Dog (Iggy Pop ist der DJ dieses Senders) * Thin Lizzy - Jailbreak * Genesis - Mama * Hello - New York Groove * Queen - One Vision * The Black Crowes - Remedy * Joe Walsh - Rocky Mountain Way * The Who - The Seeker * Elton John - Street Kids * Heart - Straight On * ZZ Top - Thug * R.E.M. - Turn You Inside Out Massive B Soundsystem miniatur|Massive-B-Soundsystem-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → Massive B ---- * Burro Banton - Badder Den Dem * Choppa Chop - Set It Off * Mavado - Real McCoy * Jabba - Raise It Up * Bunji Garlin - Brrrt * Richie Spice - Youth Dem Cold * Chuck Fenda - All About Da Weed * Chezidek - Call Pon Dem * Mavado - Last Night * Spragga Benz - Da Order * Bounty Killer - Bullet Proof Skin * Shaggy - Curch Heathen * Munga - No Fraid A * Buju Banton - Driver Radio Broker miniatur|Radio-Broker-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → Radio Broker ---- * The Boggs - Arm In Arm (Shy Child Mix) * Cheeseburger - Cocaine * Get Shakes - Disneyland, Pt 1 * LCD Soundsystem - Get Innocuous! * The Prairie Cartel - Homicide * Juliette & The Licks - Inside The Cage (David Gilmour Girls Remix) (Juliette Lewis ist DJ dieses Senders) * UNKLE featuring The Duke Spirit - Mayday * The Rapture - No Sex For Ben * Tom Vek - One Horse Race * Teenager - Pony * Les Savy Fav - Raging In The Plague Age * White Light Parade - Riot In The City * Deluka - Sleep Is Impossible * The Black Keys - Strange Times * The Pistolas - Take It With A Kiss * Ralph Myerz - The Teacher * Greenskeepers - Vagabond * Whitey - Wrap It Up * !!! (Chik Chik Chik) - Yadnus (Still Going To The Roadhouse Mix) San Juan Sounds miniatur|San-Juan-Sounds-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → San Juan Sounds ---- * Calle 13 - Atrévete-te-te * Daddy Yankee - Impacto (Daddy Yankee ist der DJ dieses Senders) * Hector El Father - Maldades * Voltio featuring Jowell y Randy - Ponmela * Don Omar - Salio El Sol * Wisin y Yandel - Sexy Movimiento * Tito El Bambino - Siente El Boom (Remix) * Angel y Khriz - Ven Bailalo The Beat miniatur|Beat-102.7-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → The Beat 102.7 ---- * Styles P - What's The Problem * Uncle Murda - Anybody Can Get It * Quadir - Nickname * Busta Rhymes - Where's My Money * Maino - Getaway Driver * Red Café - Stick'm * Tru-Life - Wet 'Em Up * Johnny Poligon - Price On Your Head * Swizz Beatz - Top Down * Nas - War Is Necessary * Kanye West featuring Dwele - Flashing Lights * Joell Ortiz featuring Jadakiss & Saigon - Hip Hop (Remix) * Fat Joe featuring Lil' Wayne - Crackhouse * Mobb Deep featuring Havoc & Prodigy from H.N.I.C. Part 2 Sessions - Dirty New Yorker * Ghostface Killah featuring Kid Capri - We Celebrate * Styles P featuring Sheek Louch & Jadakiss - Blow Your Mind (Remix) * Papoose - Stylin' The Classics miniatur|The-Classics-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → The Classics 104.1 ---- * Group Home - Supa Star * Brand Nubian - All For One * Special Ed - I Got It Made * Jeru The Damaja - D. Original * Marley Marl featuring Craig G - Dropping Science * MC Lyte - Cha Cha Cha * Audio 2 - Top Billin' * Stetsasonic - Go Stetsa * T La Rock & Jazzy Jay - It's Yours * Gang Starr - Who's Gonna Take The Weight * Main Source - Live At The Barbeque The Journey miniatur|The-Journey-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → The Journey ---- * Global Communication - 8:07 * Terry Riley - A Rainbow In Curved Air * Steve Roach - Arrival * Michael Shrieve - Communiqué 'Approach Spiral' * Jean Michel Jarre - Oxygene, Pt. 4 * Philip Glass - Pruit Igoe * Tangerine Dream - Remote Viewing * Aphex Twin - Selected Ambient Works Vol. II CD2 TRK5 * Ray Lynch - The Oh Of Pleasure The Vibe miniatur|The-Vibe-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → The Vibe 98.8 ---- * Ne-Yo - Because Of You * R. Kelly - Bump N' Grind * Mtume - C.O.D. (I'll Deliver) * Alexander O'Neal - Criticize * RAMP - Daylight * Isley Brothers - Footsteps In The Dark * Jodeci - Freek'n You * Lloyd - Get It Shawty * Jill Scott - Golden * Loose Ends - Hangin' On A String * Freddie Jackson - Have You Ever Loved Somebody * Dru Hill - In My Bed (So So Def remix) * Marvin Gaye - Inner City Blues (Make Me Wanna Holler) * Minnie Riperton - Inside My Love * Barry White - It's Only Love Doing Its Thing(In this version ist ,Simply Red singing barrys song-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmPFLMUXaZ8 * C.J. - I Want You * S.O.S. Band - Just Be Good To Me * Ginuwine - Pony * Raheem DeVaughn - You Tuff Gong Radio miniatur|Tuff-Gong-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → Tuff Gong ---- * Stephen Marley - Chase Dem * Bob Marley & The Wailers - Concrete Jungle (The Unreleased Original Jamaican Version) * Bob Marley & The Wailers - Pimper's Paradise * Bob Marley & The Wailers - Rat Race * Bob Marley & The Wailers - Rebel Music (3 O'Clock Roadblock) * Bob Marley & The Wailers - Satisfy My Soul * Bob Marley & The Wailers - So Much Trouble In The World * Bob Marley & The Wailers and Damian Marley - Stand Up Jamrock * Bob Marley & The Wailers - Wake Up & Live (Parts 1 & 2) Vladivostok FM miniatur|Vladivostok FM-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → Vladivostok FM ---- * Gruppa Kino (Кино) - Gruppa krovi * Marakesh - Jdat * Zvery - Kvartira * Seryoga - King Ring * Seryoga - Liberty City: The Invasion * Splin (Сплин) - Liniya Zhizni * Basta - Mama * Leningrad (Ленинград) - Nikogo Ne Zhalko * Ranetki - O Tebe * Dolphin - RAP * Glukoza (Глюкозa) - Schweine * Ruslana (Руслана) - Wild Dances (Ukrainian FM Version) (Ruslana ist DJ dieses Senders) * Oleg Kvasha (Олег Кваша) - Zelenoglazoe Taksi (Club Remix) WKTT Talk Radio miniatur|We-Know-The-Truth-Radio-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → WKTT Radio ---- * Just or Unjust * Richard Bastion Show * Fizz! Public Liberty Radio miniatur|Public-Liberty-Radio-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → PLR ---- * The Séance * Peacemaker * Intelligent Agenda Integrity 2.0 miniatur|Integrity 2.0-Logo Für detaillierte Informationen → Integrity 2.0 ---- Independence FM miniatur|Das Senderlogo Für detaillierte Informationen → Independence FM ---- Fehler Viele Lieder, die in den 2008 spielenden Episoden im Radio laufen, wurden erst 2009 produziert. Trivia In Previews war von einigen Songs die Rede und in Trailern verschiedene zu hören, die es nicht bis in die Endversion schafften: * Burn it all Down – VHS or Beta * Downtown Swinger – M.O.P. * Cocaine – Humble Pie * Hollaback Girl – Gwen Stefani * How about some Hardcore – M.O.P. * Restless – UNKLE (feat. Josh Homme) * They say Vision – Res * Junior Kirkstart – The Go! Team * Shit it Real – Fat Joe * Sucker M.C.s – Run-D.M.C. Der Eiswagen Mr. Tasty kann die Titelmelodie "Soviet Connection" abspielen. Weblinks * ! Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia